


I Need You At My Side

by Set_Suna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Blood Loss, Caspar Barges In, Kidnapping, Linhardt's Too Chill, M/M, Nearly Crippling Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna
Summary: Caspar let out a shaky breath. He closed his eyes, leaning against the table, and just breathed. He felt like he might explode if he didn't just take even one minute. He inhaled sharply, ignoring the tears that came with it. Linhardt could never protect himself in a close combat fight. Why'd he have to go and get himself taken?
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	I Need You At My Side

Caspar knew that nothing would be easy during this war. There would be losses and close calls. Everyday they were risking their lives. He never expected Linhardt to go missing. Sure, you could usually find him asleep in odd places thanks to his unorganized sleep schedule, but not this time. 

"Is there still no sign of him anywhere?" Caspar asked exasperatedly. His nerve was reaching its end.

"Nothing, Caspar. Nothing's changed," Ferdinand answered. 

"Why not?!" he exclaimed, banging a fist on the table. 

"C-Calm down!" Bernadetta squeaked, lowering herself beneath the table's edge. 

"We're doing all we can," Edelgard told them, hands splayed in front of her. "I have every foot soldier in the city searching."

Caspar groaned and spun away. He ran a hand through his hair and turned back around on his heel. He accused, "Its probably those shady guys you're letting roam the castle. Linhardt has a crest of Cethleann, you know that, right?" 

"I'm fully aware," Edelgard replied tiredly.

"Are you questioning Lady Edelgard's intelligence?" Hubert inquired. 

"Hubert-" Edelgard started.

"Maybe a bit, yeah!" Caspar yelled over her.

"Quiet!" Ferdinand shouted over their noise. Once he had their attention, he continued, "Sitting here arguing will get us no where. For now, all we can do is keep looking. We can double check the castle grounds, every cubby and corner. Until Petra returns, we focus on what we can do."

Caspar heaved a sigh and clapped his hands to his cheeks. He said, "All right. I'm heading back out."

Without waiting for a response, Caspar pushed out of the war room. The night sky was clear outside of the castle windows. He didn't spend long looking.

His heart was racing a mile a minute. As soon as Linhardt didn't show up to their last war council, he knew something was up. He may have been lazy as hell and focused on his own goals, but he did care about ending this war. He didn't miss those meetings. So Caspar went searching. And didn't find him anywhere. After having a small moment of panic, he took the problem to Edelgard. This was the result.

Caspar let his feet take him to the library. The place was enormous. He'd found Linhardt asleep here multiple times. He was sure Lin could find whatever he wanted about crests here. Maybe except for the rarities of Garreg Mach, if they were still around. 

He wandered over to a table with a pile of books scattered on it. He scanned one of the passages of an open tome; something vague about the Crest of Flames. Not very informational, but something worth considering nonetheless. A place of study left uncleaned. This sight reeked of Linhardt. 

Caspar let out a shaky breath. He closed his eyes, leaning against the table, and just breathed. He felt like he might explode if he didn't just take even one minute. He inhaled sharply, ignoring the tears that came with it. Linhardt could never protect himself in a close combat fight. Why'd he have to go and get himself taken?

"Caspar!" Dorothea called him to attention. He wiped the tears from his face and looked up, suddenly alert. She told him, "We know where he is."

Caspar quickly followed her back, pushing ahead of her to reach the war room first. Everyone turned to face them as they entered. 

As he reached the table, Edelgard announced, "One of our scouts reported seeing him here just outside the castle. He was being escorted by some of the mages I let into our corps. I acknowledge that this is my fault, Caspar, and I am sorry. You have every right be mad with me, but first let us handle this."

Caspar nodded, teeth clenched. This gave Ferdinand the go ahead to explain their mission. 

One of the nearby units on the search assignment followed the mages. They would move to catch up as quickly as possible. Wherever those bastards were taking Linhardt, they would invade. Meanwhile, the most elite troops would be tearing any men affiliated with the mages still in the castle out. They would be getting a harsh punishment. 

Caspar couldn't hide his emotions. Even when he wanted to, they all leaked out onto his face or into his actions or words. He was as easy to read as a children's book. As he strapped on his gear, Dorothea came up behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder and promised, "We will get him back, no matter what."

Afraid of what he might say if he opened his mouth, Caspar nodded. He stared down at his shaking hands as Dorothea left him alone. He was so worried. Linhardt was all alone was those awful mages. Those evil men who kidnapped Flayn to use her blood all those years ago. They were probably planning to do some awful experiment on him. 

Caspar grit his teeth and shook his head. He couldn't think like that. If he did, there was a chance he wouldn't make it there before breaking down. He rubbed the tension out of his eyes and stood up. 

"It's time," Hubert's sharp tone declared. 

Caspar rode at the front of the group. He followed Edelgard's pace, if not reluctantly. The moon pushed further into the sky. Caspar's worries spiked higher and higher. The more time that passed the better the chances were of finding Linhardt hurt. He could barely stand it as he counted each and every second that passed. 

"There they are," Edelgard mumbled.

The unit waited patiently outside of an abandoned mansion complex. All of its grounds were overrun by wild plants and decay. Caspar heard one of the soldier's directions and took off. They may have called his name but he didn't care. He kicked in the door as soon as he reached it. Two guards inside shocked to attention, only to be knocked out by a blast of magic and an arrow. 

Bernie squeaked behind him, "Oohh I can't believe I just did that!"

"Someone has to cover this hothead's back," Dorothea commented. 

"Thanks," Caspar responded simply before charging in further. 

They fanned out, checking each door they found. Cleaning up the mages and their feeble guards was a simple task. Caspar didn't release a breath until he heard Ferdinand call out, "Caspar!"

He spun on his heel. As Petra sliced down a mage, Ferdinand appeared in the hallway, out of breath. Caspar immediately took off at a sprint. He followed Ferdinand down a set of stairs so fast he almost slammed into the hallway at the bottom. Turning into a stone room, he felt his lungs seize.

First he sees Dorothea's silhouette in the dim light. She's knelt on the ground, hands hovering over a body. His eyes focused on the unconscious body of Linhardt. He can't stand any of this.

Caspar dropped to his knees next to Linhardt's side. He quickly lifted his body into his lap. Dorothea was healing part of his arm that had a bloody scar on it. More flesh was missing than Caspar would have liked. He bent over and sucked in a breath. As Dorothea pulled away, her magic spent, Caspar held Linhardt closer. What an idiot, letting himself get captured. 

He felt a gentle hand on his face at the same time Dorothea gasped, "Linny!" 

He opened his eyes to find Linhardt sleepily staring up at him. Caspar released a shaky breath and pushed a long strand of hair from his face. Linhardt's lazy and casual smile appeared as he said, "What's with that face?" 

"You scared me, you idiot," Caspar chuckled quietly. 

"My bad," Linhardt replied weakly, his hand falling from Caspar's cheek, "didn't mean... to make you worry..."

"You're still weak, take it easy," Dorothea urged. 

"What did they do to you?" Caspar asked, barely louder than a whisper. 

"Lost... a lot of... blood," Linhardt murmured. He cracked a grin, "Crest research... not my... brightest moment."

"Just be quiet. If you die after we've found you, I'll never forgive you," Caspar told him, lifting him into his arms. 

"Mm..." Linhardt hummed, closing his eyes and passing out. 

"He needs proper care," Dorothea decided, getting to her feet. "We should go."

-

Caspar hadn't left Linhardt's side for twenty four hours. He didn't wake up once, and Caspar didn't catch a wink of sleep. Caspar found himself clasping one of Linhardt's hands in both of his, head down between his arms. White noise blurred out sound in his head. He only noticed movement when a hand was placed on top of his head. He quickly looked up to be met by Lin's small smile.

"Good morning," he greeted cheekily. 

Caspar couldn't help but crack a smile. "Hey, how ya feelin'?" 

"Not terrible," Linhardt answered, letting his hand slide down the back of Caspar's neck. 

Caspar released a breath and leaned down. He kissed Linhardt's forehead with a smile. He whispered, "I missed you, y'know." 

"Sorry," Linhardt replied with a yawn. His hand ran a thumb across Caspar's cheek. "You look like you could use some sleep yourself."

"I bet I do," Caspar laughed quietly, covering Linhardt's hand with one of his own. 

Linhardt hummed and shifted in his bed. He patted the empty space and basically tugged Caspar down before he could say anything. Lin reached up and ran his fingers through Caspar's hair. 

"We could use a nap," he decided with satisfaction. 

Caspar chuckled, "We could."

Careful of his bandaged arm, Caspar held Linhardt close. Fear still rattled his brain. He didn't want to let Linhardt go again. At least they were safe for now, holed up together. Caspar eventually fell asleep, listening to Linhardt's soft breathing beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope I'm doing these characters justice. I might... expand upon this. Use this as a base for something bigger, multi-chaptered. Maybe. We'll see.


End file.
